Jack Ferriman and The Innocent
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: A new twist in the movie Ghost Ship. Jack became obsessed with young Katie. She thought of him as a creep. But she didn't know he was a never aging soul collector. He is devastated when he finds her dead. Murdered. So he terrorize her spirit. Then he meets Epps. He knows she'll do great in having his love reborn.
1. Prologue

She will be mine.

But cause of her death.

I will find someone to bare her into the world once again.

And then she'll be mine.

The demons approved.

This innocent Angel.

Will belong to me.


	2. His Start

Jack walked onto the ship, 'Antonia Graza.' His next target. He looked up onto the deck, and saw a little girl.

Being a soul collector. He can see his victims future and past sins. But looking at her. He couldn't see hers. She had none. She was an innocent. D* mn.

But he did see her all grown up. And he sure did like what he saw.

He finally got onto the deck.

The girl looked sad and bored. He walked up to her. "Hi there." He greeted. She stopped playing with her long red and brown hair. And looked up at him. Her big brown eyes looked him up and down.

"Hi." She said. He noticed she had a Australian accent. "What are you doing here all alone kid?" He asked, looking around to see if her parents where around. Watching over her. But he didn't find them.

"I'm watching for people my age." She said, hopeful. "How old are ya?" Jack asked. "Twelve." She replied. He nodded. "Where's your parents?" Maybe in their room?

"Don't know them. My grandpa is the new captain of the ship." She said. "I'm sorry about your parents. I'm Jack. Jack Ferriman." He introduced. "Katherine Harwood. But my pappy calls me 'Katie'." Jack smiled at her.

"Well. I'll see you around Miss Katie." He said, charmingly. She nodded, then started playing with her hair again and returned to look for a friend in the crowd. Jack walked away.

Two days have past and during those two days, Jack watched Katie. Bringing her food. Giving we things, gifts.

Katie didn't like it very much.

She always noticed that he had this strange glint in his eyes when he noticed her. Or looked at her.

A worker on the ship would play games with her since their wasn't any kids.

She was now on the top deck. Bored out of her mind. She watched people dance. Francesca, the singer Katie gave roses to before tonight's show, saw her and waved. Katie waved back.

Francesca wanted everyone to dance.

Katie 's friend turned the toy that she was playing with. 'I'm bored'. Was shone on it. She looked up at him. He chuckled, and had to get back to work.

A gloved hand appeared in front of her.

She looked up and saw her grandpa. He smiled at her. "Would you like to dance My Lady?" He asked. She smirked, and nodded.

He lead her to the dance floor. She was filled with happiness. He raised her her whole life and when he was working he didn't have time to be with her. So she loved these moments.

To bad it was ruined.

Jack heard a blood curling scream. His evil heart twisted painfully at the sound of it. He knew who's scream it was.

His Katie.

When things somewhat 'calmed down'. He went in search for her.

His dark heart dropped when he DID find her.

Hung and left alone.

He growled at the sight. He vowed then and there that he will find someone and put his beloved Katie's spirit in them, so they can give birth to her.

And then she'll be his forever


	3. Katie's Ghost

Katie was in the rusted ships ballroom. Twirling around. A small smile graced the innocent ghost girl's lips. Her eyes were closed.

She was finally able to relax right now.

Jack was gone. Recruiting more 'sinners'.

Katie enjoyed these rare moments of freedom from Jack. Even though she's a spirit now, he still scared her. He's still able to touch her. And he likes to remind her of that.

He pins her to walls and puts marks on her ghost neck. He really seems to like that.

Katie froze when the scent of peppermints wofted her senses. She turned and saw Jack leaning against the doorway. Smirking.

She gulped, and took a step back. He saw this and disappeared. Only to reappear behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And held her close.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. "Let go." She whispered. He chuckled. "You know. You'd be about eighteen years old right now. We'd be married by now. If only that idiot hadn't killed you." He said. Ignoring her request.

Sadness filled the ghost girl.

"But don't worry my love!" He exclaimed, happily. He spun her around and had her look up at him. He now had a huge smile on his face.

"I've finally found the perfect person to put your spirit into." He said, happily. Katie struggled in his grip. But she wasn't strong enough.

"Soon. You'll be reborn, and once you come of age. We'll finally be together forever. The boss has agreed." He said. Seeming to not notice the ghost girl's struggles.

"The group will be here soon. And soon My quota will be filled." He rubbed her arms. "I better go meet with the group." Jack said. Then he kissed her cold dead skin.

"Just you wait darling." He whispered. She gulped a and backed away as soon as she could.

He disappeared.

Katie sat in the spot she stood. "Oh I feel so horrible for those people." She sighed. Then disappeared as well.


	4. The Deal

"Epps! You can't get rid of me!" Jack taunted. Maurleen growled, and Katie was now behind her. Epps swore to protect this spirit who helped her survive.

"Katie." Jack called in a taunting singing voice. "Leave her alone you sick pervert!" Epps shouted. Jack's chuckle surrounded the two. Katie whimpered and hugged Epps more.

"You care for the young ghost girl. I'll male you a deal. You allow me to put her spirit in you, and you'll give birth to her. No one is able to leave this ship. You'll get maybe a yard. But past that. You'll die instantly. So? What do you say Epps? The girl. For life." His voice paused.

"In fact. I'll even give you back your a bonus." Jack said.

Epps heard Katie squeal. And the coldness of her disappeared. Then Jack finally appeared in front of her. Katie in his grasp. Epps grip on the shot gun fultured a bit. But she got it back

Katie shook her head 'No'.

"Don't do it Maurleen. Don't trust him!" Katie shouted. She ripped her necklace off and threw it at her new freind. Epps caught it.

"That should keep you alive. Hurry go!" Katie said, before Jack's hand covered her mouth. "Shut up!" He growled at his ghostly obbsesion. He then looked back up at Epps.

"So Epps? Do we have an agreement?" Jack asked. Katie shook her head 'No' again.

"Alright. I'll do it. But first answer me this. Why want her to be reborn again so badly?" She asked. He chuckled and looked at the ghost girl. Epps saw something flash in his eyes, but it disappeared before she could put a name on what it was she saw.

"You'll have to find out... won't you." He said mischievously. "Fine. But hold your end of your bargain first." Maurleen demanded. Jack nodded. And his eyes flew a bit.

"Epps?" She saw her team. "Happy?" Jack mocked. Epps nodded.

Katie shook her head sadly, before she was forced to evaporate into a glowing ghost ball. The ball was in Jack's hands.

"Drop your weapon." He ordered. She lowered her gun. He walked up to her. Then he chanted something and then shoved the orb into her stumic.

She gasped feeling a numbing feeling in her.

She then felt something stir in her womb. And she knew she truly pregnant.

"Goodbye... For now Epps." Jack said, and then it went dark for her and her freinds.


End file.
